C'est moi, le meurtrier
by Bubus49
Summary: Dumbledore fuit le Ministère pendant le 5ème tome alors que ceux-là voulaient l'emmener à Azkaban. Mais où va-t-il pendant ce temps?


Voilà le seconde fois que je me fais d'une manière bannir de Poudlard. Pas question d'aller chez Abelforth, j'ai encore la maison à Godric's Hollow.J'ai grandement besoin d'y aller ,je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si ce village m'attirait mystérieusement...Oui,il y a tout de mystérieux dans mon monde, mystère, secret et mensonge. Voilà moi tout craché. Oui,bon où en étais-je?Ah oui, Godric's Hollow. Donc ,pas chez Abelforth, il me déteste depuis l'accident avec ma sœur, Ariana... Mais bon, il faut que je me mette bien dans ma tête que c'est du passé. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir où je suis, je n'ai même pas pensé où transplaner. Donc, je suis dans une forêt et il fait noir. Cela m'aide beaucoup. Bon,bon,bon. Godric's Hollow. Et j'y vais comment? Non,pas en transplanant. J'ai pas envie. Tiens! Mais il y a lui!

-Fumseck? dis-je.

Mon phénix vint tout de suite vers moi. Je souris. Il n'est pas seulement un animal, c'est mon plus fidèle compagnon,mon meilleur ami...

Il chante. Ce chant si doux me donne un peu plus de courage pour affronter mon passé. Oui, du courage, il m'en faut. Je pousse un long soupir.

-Emmène-moi à Godric's Hollow s'il-te-plaît, dis-je à Fumseck.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Il me tendit sa queue que j'attrape rapidement. Je ferme les yeux pour que le voyage passe plus rapidement. Quand je rouvre les yeux,je vois de nouveau mon village où j'ai passé la majorité de mon enfance. Je frissonne légèrement. Soudain, j'ai un flash:

Je vois ma petite sœur, mon frère, ma mère et moi même. Je sais quand c'était! C'était lors du déménagement après l'arrestation de mon père. Le flash disparaît de la même manière qu'il est venu. Je lâche la queue de Fumseck qui se pose sur mon épaule et j'avance lentement. Je vois au loin le cimetière. J'y irai plus tard. Encore plus loin, j'aperçois la maison des Potter, pratiquement détruite et couverte de verdure. Je souris tristement. Harry aurai pu avoir une belle famille...

Bon, la maison. Je la cherche des yeux. Quoi? Qui est-ce? Oh!C'est Bathilda Tourdesac!

-Albus? C'est toi Albus? me demande-t-elle.

-Oui Bathilda, c'est moi!lui répondis-je d'un air enjoué.

-Tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard?

-Heu...(trouve une bonne excuse, trouve une bonne excuse!)J'ai du m'absenter quelques temps. (Bien joué mon grand!)

Bathilda me regarde avec un drôle d'air puis hausse les épaules. Je souris.

-En tout cas, j'ai une question à te poser, me dit-elle.

-Et qu'elle est-elle? demandai-je.

Elle se rapproche un peu plus de moi et me murmure:

-C'est à cause de ta famille si tu es là?

Je la regarde. Et bien...

-En partie..., lui répondis-je.

Elle me prend par les épaules et me dit que c'est du passé, qu'il fait tourner la page. Je lui dis que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle puis je lui demande gentiment de me laisser en disant que j'ai une affaire à régler. Oui, j'en ai une. Très urgente.

Après que Bathilda s'est en allée, je reprends ma quête pour trouver ma maison. Je la trouve une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard. Elle aussi est couverte de verdure. Je traverse le petit portail et je fais disparaître la verdure d'un coup de baguette. Je lance un "Alohomora" pour ouvrir la porte. Je n'ai pas envie de me casser la tête à trouver la bonne clé. Je ne suis même pas sûr de les avoir...

Je respire profondément et j'entre. La première chose que je vois est une couche de poussière d'au moins trois centimètre. D'un coup de baguette, je fais disparaître la poussière. Je regarde les murs blancs. Oui, je suis bien chez moi... Chez moi, dans cette maison où il s'est passé tant de choses...

Je monte doucement les escaliers pour aller à l'étage. Je vois quatre portes et je sais tout de suite à quelles chambres elles me mèneront. De nouveau, j'ai un flash:

Je vois mes parents qui prennent ma sœur, mon frère et moi dans leur bras. On sourit tout les trois. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je secoue la tête et sèche mes larmes. Le flash disparut. La chambre à droite est la mienne. J'entre et je ne vois qu'un lit. Tiens, je ne me rappelait plus qu'elle est si grande... Je referme la porte et je me dirige vers celle en face de moi. C'est celle d'Ariana. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit. Je ne suis jamais entré dans sa chambre...

J'ouvre doucement la porte et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Je vois un lit, des peluches, des photos et une boîte à musique. Cette boîte...Elle contient quelque chose de merveilleux je le sens, je le sais. Je la prends délicatement. Je ne sais pas comment mais je sens que je dois l'ouvrir, comme si on me poussait. J'aperçois une clé qui se trouve dans la serrure. Je la tourne et aussitôt une musique en sort. Une musique qui m'attriste et me réconforte à la fois. On aurait dit...le chant d'un phénix. Ariana était comme un phénix, magnifique, pleine d'énergie, toujours prête à aider n'importe qui... Et moi, j'ai gâché sa vie. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je les sèche d'un coup de manche. Je repose la boîte et sort de la chambre. J'ai une grande envie de de nouveau rentrer dans cette chambre mais je ne peut pas. C'est bizarre...D'abord, on me poussait à rentrer et maintenant, on me retient d'y entrer...Bien, maintenant, c'est le cimetière qu'il faut aller voir!

Je sors lentement de la maison. Je respire profondément et je me dirige vers le cimetière. Je n'ai point envie d'y aller mais il le faut bien...Je traverse le petit portail du cimetière et j'essaie de trouver les deux tombes qui m'intéresse. Après une dizaine de minutes d'après ma montre que j'ai cru une heure, je trouve les deux tombes que je cherche: celle de ma mère et celle d'Ariana. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je caresse du bout de mes doigts la tombe de ma mère puis celle de ma sœur. Et de nouveau j'ai un flash, le plus horrible des trois:

Je revois Grindelwald lancer un Doloris à Abelforth, moi qui essaie de les séparer et notre combat. Puis, j'aperçois Ariana qui essaie d'arrêter la bagarre et le sortilège qui la heurte. Elle tombe lentement, gracieusement au sol. Elle est morte. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Le flash disparut. Je tombe à genoux et je pleure. Je pleure ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes. Je me ressaisit et je lève ma baguette et en fais sortir des fleurs qui se dispersent sur les tombes. "Reposez en paix" murmurai-je.

Je passe le reste de mon temps à la maison en lisant quotidiennement la Gazette du Sorcier. Je passe la majorité de mon temps dans la chambre d'Ariana. J'y découvre plein de choses: elle adorait fabriquer des bijoux, elle adorait la musique, elle aimait chanter et dessiner et autres encore...

Et comme je l'ai dis à Minerva, je ne me cache pas! La preuve: je suis tranquillement chez moi. Bathilda me rend visite des fois. Au moins, je ne suis pas seul et on entame jamais une conversation au sujet de qui que se soit dans ma famille ou sur Grindelwald.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à que l'Ordre m'avertit qu'Harry est allé au Ministère prétendant avoir vu Sirius se faire torturer. Par la cheminée, je demande à Remus de dire à Sirius que je vais arriver chez lui et qu'il ne bouge pas. Je panique un peu. Je dois aller au Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Je sors de la maison tout en la fermant puis je transplane.

Arrivé au 12,Square Grimmaurd, j'entre au QG et je découvre qu'il n'y a que Buck et Kreattur à la maison. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un véritable cauchemar. Je force l'Elfe à me dire où est Sirius. Il ne me dit pas seulement cela mais aussi comment il nous a un peu trahi. J'ai eu une folle envie de le frapper mais il fallait d'abord sauver Sirius. Dès la fin de son récit, je sors et je transplane au Ministère. Si je laisse Sirius mourir, ce sera ma faute. Et ce sera de nouveau moi, le meurtrier...


End file.
